


Happy Birthday, Draco

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: On Draco's nineteenth birthday, Harry gifts him a series of surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a series of drabbles for the [HD-birthdaybash](https://hd-birthdaybash.livejournal.com) on livejournal. This prompt was a chocolate cake with letter candles spelling out "Happy Birthday".

Staring around the rebuilt Room of Requirement with apprehension, Harry frowned. He was unsure how this was going to be received, so he knew he had to make it as perfect as he possibly could. Taking a step back, he took a few seconds to admire his handiwork.

The room was set up just like one of the Gryffindor dorm rooms. Round and homey-feeling, it served to relax him a little. Streamers and banners adorned the walls, each with a different birthday message on them. A large, soft bed sat off to one side, draped in Slytherin green and silver. Right in the very middle of the room sat a table, with an enormous chocolate cake in the dead centre. Harry had lit each of the letter-shaped candles himself, spelling out the words ‘Happy Birthday’ with them. He jumped when he heard the sound of the door opening behind him.

“Harry?”

The torchlight in the room reflected off Draco’s pale hair, lending him a touch of warmth that Harry didn’t usually see. The surprise on Draco’s face when he got a look at what awaited him in the room sent another jolt of nerves through Harry’s stomach.

“Happy birthday, Draco.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was the word "age".

“What is this?”

Harry’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. “A surprise?”

One of Draco’s eyebrows arched elegantly. “For my nineteenth?”

“Oh, no, I thought I’d get a head start on your twenty-first.” Harry rolled his eyes when one side of Draco’s mouth quirked up into a smirk. “Look, I know that nineteen isn’t usually a big birthday, but… well, this is the first _big_ celebration we’ve had since…”

He fell silent when all Draco did was stare at him with that damned smirk. They had only gotten together after the Christmas holidays, so there had been no chance for them to celebrate that holiday together. Draco’s birthday wasn’t a holiday – despite Draco clearly thinking that he should at least get a day off – but it was the closest thing Harry could come up with. Besides, it would have been strange if he hadn’t helped his boyfriend to celebrate his birthday.

“A surprise birthday party. All for me, with only one guest in attendance.” Draco stepped forward, a glint to his eyes that Harry knew all too well. “Whatever are we going to do in here all on our own?”

Before Harry could respond, Draco’s lips were on his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based off the prompt: eat.

Draco’s kisses were like electric fire running through Harry’s veins. It was impossible to stay still. Harry pressed himself forward, his head swimming with sensation. His fingers and toes began to tingle as his nerves sang with pleasure.

“Thank you.”

Harry could only sigh in response. It was strange that someone like _Draco Malfoy_ could have this kind of power over him, but he would be damned if he could deny liking it. Swaying forward so their foreheads touched lightly, he smiled.

“Keep kissing me like that and you’ll never have to thank me for anything again.”

Draco snorted. “Don’t be such a sap, Potter. Now…” He stepped away, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “What do we have here?”

Harry shook his head. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered just how Draco was capable of changing moods so quickly. He took a couple of seconds to compose himself.

“Us commoners call it a birthday cake, Malfoy,” Harry responded, his tone laced heavily with sarcasm. “You eat it.”

The withering glare Draco shot him was more than worth it. Harry grinned before stepping up beside him and looking down at the table.

The chocolate cake was the star of the set-up, sitting in the middle of the table with its candles shining brightly. Surrounding it, however, were as many of Draco’s favourite foods as Harry could get his hands on. Plates of specially-ordered Belgian chocolate, French cheeses, Italian pasta, and Greek seafood that Draco had grown up eating covered the table, the scents mixing to make Harry’s mouth water.

“What do you think?”

Draco was silent for a little while, sending nerves shivering through Harry again. Thinking Draco hated it, Harry place a hand in the small of his back, grabbing his attention. 

“Draco?”

“I… Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "sweet".

Draco’s tone was genuine. Grinning, Harry laced their fingers together and nudged Draco’s shoulder with his own.

“Don’t be such a sap, Malfoy.”

Draco rolled his eyes at having his words thrown back at him. He didn’t release Harry’s hand, however. Tugging him closer to the table, Harry knelt down.

“There’s some French cheese your mother buys, that pasta dish you made me try that time, and some of that Greek stuff you get the house-elves to send you. I even got Viktor to send over some chocolate from Belgium, because I knew he was playing there.”

Kneeling down beside Harry, Draco’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the torchlight. “This… this is all so sweet,” he mumbled, almost as though to himself. “I don’t…”

“Well, it had better be sweet,” Harry responded, thinking he meant the chocolate. “It’s chocolate, for God’s sake! What’d be the point in having chocolate that isn’t sweet?”

He was unprepared for Draco to shove him. Reeling sideways, Harry landed on the floor.

“ _You_ , you bloody moron, not the chocolate!”

Lying sprawled on the floor, Harry blinked. Confusion rocked through him before he realised what Draco was trying to say between the insults.

“You think I’m sweet?”

Colour suffused Draco’s cheeks, turning him a bright red. “No, I bloody well don’t. I think you’re as dense as they come, Potter.”

Despite the redness to his cheeks, Draco reached a hand out, offering to pull Harry up from the floor. Unable to help it, Harry grinned again. Their relationship had been punctuated by screaming matches, and threats to leave. Their personalities clashed over the slightest of things but, despite all that, they were _good_ together. Instead of allowing Draco to pull him up, Harry yanked and pulled Draco down on top of him.

“You think I’m sweet.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter based off a picture of a person lying down wearing a Gryffindor jumper.

“Piss off, Potter,” Draco grumbled.

His face was still a bright red as he attempted to push himself up from where he had landed on top of Harry. With one last brush of his fingers through Draco’s soft hair, Harry allowed him up. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his heart hammering against his ribs as he watched Draco straightening his robes.

“Where’s your robes, Potter?”

Harry grinned at the blatant change of subject. “What’s the matter? Don’t you like my Gryffindor colours?”

Draco, still avoiding eye contact, frowned. “No.”

“Take yours off, then. I’ll wear it instead.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: presents.

With a soft clearing of his throat, Draco finally met Harry’s eyes. “Stop that.”

The blush still tainted Draco’s cheeks a red that Ron would be proud of. Warmth surged through Harry, sending tingles all along his arms and legs. He decided to let up and give Draco a break. Standing, he brushed his hands against his jeans before moving up to stand next to Draco, staring down at the table. When Draco’s fingers brushed against his, Harry grinned and laced them together again.

“Want to try some of it?”

Taking a deep breath, Draco hummed. “It does smell good.”

Harry caught the hint of almost reluctance to Draco’s voice and raised his eyebrows. “But?”

“But…” Draco’s eyes slid over to the opposite side of the table, a small smile curving his lips upwards.

“ _Oh_ , you want your presents before the cake?” The teasing tone to Harry’s voice seemed to cause Draco’s smile to widen. “Really?”

“‘Presents’ as in more than one?”

Unable to help it, Harry grinned. “Of course. Wouldn’t be much of a birthday with only one, would it?”

With a squeeze to Harry’s hand, Draco moved off around the table. “How about one before and one after?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters posted today! If you haven't read chapter 6, please go back, it will make more sense! :)  
> Written for the prompt of a book.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Before and after the cake, you mean?”

“Of course.”

The way Draco said it made it sound like the most logical thing in the world. Kneeling down beside the two presents, he looked expectantly up at Harry. One of them was a neatly-wrapped rectangle, making it clear a book was inside. It was the smaller box that Draco reached for.

“Wait.”

One of Draco’s eyebrows arched towards his hairline. “Why?”

“Save this one.” Stepping around the table, Harry reached to grab the smaller box out of Draco’s grasp. “Open it last.”

Draco’s other eyebrow joined the first at the top of his forehead. “Intriguing.” He eyed the box in Harry’s hand for a few seconds before grabbing the larger present. “I shall now expect it to be worth the wait you know, Potter.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry responded, chuckling. “Open your other present.”

It didn’t take long for Draco to slide his fingers beneath the paper and carefully peel it back. Harry found himself holding his breath as he waited for Draco’s reaction.

“Harry…”

Harry’s stomach dropped. “It’s the wrong one?”

The expensive book Harry had found was flung to the floor as Draco launched himself forward. Harry only just managed to catch him as they both fell back onto the floor again.

“It’s perfect,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear, his hands scrambling at Harry’s clothing. “ _You’re_ perfect.”

“I – er…”

Harry didn’t get any further before Draco’s lips crashed down on his own. This kiss was different to the others they had shared; rougher, more frantic. Draco’s fingers scraped against Harry’s stomach as they tried to haul his shirt over his head.

“Draco?” Raising his arms so Draco could yank the jumper off, Harry licked his lips. “Do you want–”

“Nothing but you, Harry.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a picture prompt: Harry's wand lying next to a Slytherin tie.

Harry blinked, his mind still fuzzy. His lips slowly tilted upwards as the bed shifted when Draco rolled towards him. He was surprised that they had managed to make it to the bed, as frantic as Draco had been a couple of minutes before.

“Draco?”

“Mmm?” Stretching, Draco draped an arm over Harry’s chest. “Oh, I feel _so_ good.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, you do.”

“This has been a brilliant birthday.”

Wrapping one arm around Draco’s waist, Harry pulled him close. “I hoped it would be.”

Harry turned his head to place a soft kiss on the top of Draco’s head. He blinked again when a flash of colour on the sheets caught his attention. Lying next to each other were his wand and Draco’s school tie. Moving up the bed a bit caused Draco to let out a sound of objection, but Harry wanted a closer look. It would have been an innocent sight, if he was not lying there with Draco in his arms.

“Do you want your other present?”

Stretching again, Draco rolled so he was lying with his arms folded on Harry’s chest, staring up at him. “Cake, sex, _and_ presents? You’ve spoiled me today, you know.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! \o/  
> This one was based off a time turner. :)  
> Thanks to everyone who read/commented/kudos-ed. <3

“I know,” Harry responded with a smile. “But it _is_ your birthday. You deserve to be spoiled a little.”

With a satisfied hum, Draco shifted so he was able to press their lips together again. Harry’s eyes slid shut as he held him close. He gasped when Draco broke the kiss to lean over the edge of the bed.

“ _What_ are you doing?”

Wriggling, Draco took a few seconds to respond. “Getting my wand, of course.”

“Why–?”

Harry’s question was cut off when Draco sat up and _Accio_ ’d the present from the table. Sitting straddling Harry’s hips, he smiled triumphantly down at him.

“I see no point in waiting, do you?”

Without waiting for Harry to respond, Draco slipped his fingers under the wrapping paper and broke the present open. Harry held his breath when Draco stilled.

“Draco?”

“A Time Turner?”

Reaching into the box, Draco pulled out a fine golden chain. Swinging on the end of the chain was what appeared to be a Time Turner. Harry smiled.

“It’s from Fred and George’s joke shop. It’s not real.”

The look of wonder that had entered Draco’s eyes left immediately, to be replaced with a frown.

“A useless joke, Potter? Really?”

“Fred and George never make anything useless.” Reaching for the chain, Harry looped it around Draco’s neck. “Turn it three times and it will allow you to re-experience the last hour again. It’s a very vivid fantasy sequence, but you feel everything again just the same as you did over the past hour.”

Draco’s reaction was immediate. Leaning forward, he crashed their lips together.

“I know _exactly_ how to use this.”

Looping the chain around both their necks, Draco grinned. Harry’s stomach jolted with anticipation as the sensation of being dragged into the fantasy sequence took him over.


End file.
